Code: Fanfiction
by princessbinas
Summary: The main cast finds/discovers Fanfiction! Now they are sending some letters! Inspired by "Dear Naruto Fanfiction Authors" by 23Lalagirlable. Check that out in your spare time. :) K for safety.
1. Odd Della Robbia

**Binas:** Hello people of Earth! I come in peace with a story that was inspired by 23Lalagirlable's Dear Naruto Fanfiction Authors. This one is done Code: Lyoko style! WHY HASN'T ANYONE THOUGHT OF THIS YET?! Well enjoy and I will try to stay in character with everyone. No promises... Enjoy!

* * *

.

* * *

Dear Fanfiction Authors,

Hello guys! I have seen several stories about me! I am glad I'm your favorite! :D I love the whole kicking XANA's cyber butt, the new powers, and all of the ladies you give me! Wait... *Massive spit take* WHAT THE HECK!? GROSS! Okay, ladies are one thing, but MEN?! SERIOUSLY?! I AM NOT GAY AT ALL! I would never sleep with Ulrich! He's my friend and rival in seeing who can smash more monsters! I rather sleep with Sissi than another guy!

Me and Aelita? I would never do that to Jeremie! I am not that big of jerk! I have a heart too you know!

Yumi? Uhhh... I'd like to keep my gender, thank you very much. Ulrich would kill me if I ever got with Yumi. He gets jealous when ever another guy even talks to her like William!

Jeremie? OH HECK NO! That would be both gross and crush Aelita's heart!

Now Sissi. Yes she's a turkey and a brainless zombie who needs to see the brain doctor. But I rather get with her than another male like I said.

Yumi and Aelita?! I think you guys need to see a therapist...

Sissi and Aelita?! Are you guys are trying to put Jeremie in the infirmary?! SISSI MADE AELITA GO BACK TO LYOKO ON HER FIRST DAY!

And this is just so messed up... ANYONE OF US AND XANA/XANA'S MONSTERS! HOW ON EARTH CAN YOU MAKE OUT WITH A PROGRAM THAT IS EVIL AND IS TRYING TO KILL YOU 24/7?! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US?!

AND WHY MUST THIS BE WROTE?! WHY MUST YOU KILL MY DIGGITY DOG!? WHY?! WE DO EVERYTHING TOGETHER, INCLUDING EATING MEATBALLS AND GRAVY!

And stop making fun of my feet! I know they stink but you don't have to go THAT far on them!

AND I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GUYS MAKE ME A PRANKING MASTER! That is one redeeming quality despite all of the romance garbage you guys have made. Sissi can write better.

And to set the record straight, I'M NOT SCRAWNY! I AM SVELTE!

From the fun guy,

Odd Della Robbia

PS: Can you make more stories that involve me pranking? Pretty please!


	2. XANA

**Binas:** I am back with a new letter! Sorry if it's a bit nutty because I had some low blood sugar for a few days (I was sick with a stomach virus with nerves on the side and was afraid that I might throw up if I ate) and I just had a can of Canada Dry... So I am having a small boost but not a sugar rush...

* * *

.

* * *

Dear Authors of the Internet,

I have analyzed your strange codes that are presented similarly to binary code and I am... How do you humans say this? Disgusted by your so called 'art'. I will never have my digital incarnations and physical incarnation combined with a filthy creature like those dratted Lyoko Warriors. Same goes for my monsters. You add to my will of destroying all man kind! I will rid you from the world when I succeed!

XANA


	3. Aelita Stones

**Binas:** Here's Aelita's letter. I am going to use season 2 so she gets to learn about Fanfiction.

* * *

.

* * *

Dear Fanfiction Authors,

I have seen some of your stories and I am quite surprised that you guys have managed to write over six thousand stories about us. I really appreciate that but what I am not so keen on is the number of romance stories that involve the so called Yaoi and Yuri. I am rather shocked. I thought humans reproduced by hetero means not homo.

But what really disturbs me is that you ship me with Yumi and Sissi. Yumi, Ulrich would push me into the Digital Sea if I got with her. Me and Sissi? I would have to say you guys haven't seen how badly she treated me on my first day in Kadic. And me an Ulrich? That would break both Yumi and Jeremie's hearts. Me and Odd? That would also crush Jeremie! He's the one who brought me to Earth and is currently working on an Anti Virus for me. He doesn't deserve to be crushed! Now Ulrich and Odd... i rather not go there. Same goes for Yumi and Sissi.

There is no way, anyone of us would get with XANA. That AI is bent on destroying the world! XANA is the reason why I have a virus and we constantly use the 'Return to the Past' program.

From,

Aelita Stones


	4. Ulrich Stern

**Binas:** Here's the next letter. Enjoy! And I decided to give Kiwi a sister! :3 PUPPY SIBLINGS!

By the way, this is not in my point of view at all, this is what I think the characters would say so you didn't hear this from me...

* * *

.

* * *

Dear Fanfiction Authors,

I have seen your stories and I am still saying 'What the heck was that'. You guys really want to meet my katana. First off, when I said 'Latch onto me sounds more like it' I meant like an annoying leech not like Sissi already does. I am not gay. Me and my friends are straight. The Yuri and Yaoi pairings are really disturbing. I rather go on a date with Kiwi's sister than Odd and/or Jeremie. I would also push Odd into the Digital Sea if he ever dared to double cross me and date Yumi behind my back. I don't care how many times he has saved our butts, he will be pushed in.

But I am impressed by the action stories. They can be really interesting.

From,

Ulrich Stern

PS. And why must the prank stories be written? Odd is bad enough off of April Fools Day, no need to remind us!


	5. Jeremie Belpois

**Binas:** Here's the next letter. Enjoy! And I decided to give Kiwi a sister! :3 PUPPY SIBLINGS!

By the way, this is not in my point of view at all, this is what I think the characters would say so you didn't hear this from me...

* * *

.

* * *

Dear Fanfiction Authors,

Hello everyone. I was looking through this site and came across some rather... different kinds of stories. I am shocked by the stories that involve Aelita being with someone else and saying she doesn't love me. That really hurts. And the Yaoi stories involving me is really disturbing. And there is no way that me or anyone else would sleep with an evil Artificial Intelligence like XANA. That is just asking for trouble and really disturbing. While a good romance story is good time from time, your guy's romance stories could use some improvement. Romance doesn't happen before the first meeting. Well unless you are Romeo and Juliet, but that is a different story.

From,

Jeremie Belpois


	6. Yumi Ishiyama

**Binas:** The chapter you have been waiting for... Prepared to be amazed!

* * *

.

* * *

Dear Fanfiction Authors,

Where do I even start? Ulrich likes me NOT Sissi. And he would flip out if I started dating Odd, William, or any other guy. And he would be very disturbed and angry if I were to get with any other girls, especially Sissi. If it isn't Ulrich, then Ulrich would push the offender into the Digital Sea. I am not kidding. Just don't get me started on those OTHER pairings...

Me escaping Odd's pranks? I wish I COULD. I will not bring up what happened at the arcade AGAIN.

Odd getting stuck on Lyoko like Aelita did? That's an interesting twist... I am sure he would be stupid enough to pull THAT off. But we wouldn't abandon him for years LIKE that. Well, that's if he doesn't deserve it first...

Us using our Lyoko forms as costumes? That's rather nice. That would get us first place right on the spot and make Sissi jealous. I like that. Anything to make that spoiled brat see how not great she is.

Signed,

Yumi Ishiyama


	7. OMAKE!

**Binas:** Okay okay! Just for you guys! A bonus chapter! AN OMAKE! Hope it quenches you guys up!

* * *

.

* * *

Odd, Aelita, Yumi, and Ulrich surrounded Jeremie and his computer as he typed.

"This should teach them a lesson!", Odd said with a smirk.

"I love a good serving of revenge.", Ulrich said.

"Does it come with meatballs?", Odd asked to get thumped by Yumi.

"You and your stomach.", Aelita said amused, "So do you think this will do it?"

"Positive. The mind is a very strange thing. When one senses something they like and it turns out it's nothing that they thought. They normally retaliate. If I pulled this off right, we should have some very amusing angry reviews in a few seconds.", Jeremie said.

Reviews started popping up like ants at a picnic. There were poorly written, text message based, reviews left and right. They were complaints on how terrible the story's romance was and how it insulted the Yaoi/Yuri 'artwork'. Everyone laughed at the reactions.

"Now I see why Odd gave this idea.", Yumi said, "Having ridiculous, cruddy Yaoi/Yuri romance between the _AUTHORS_ is kinda funny. It really ticks off the authors turned readers."

"Now you know why you guys should listen to my ideas...", Odd said smirking in victory.

"Keep that up and you may pass science.", Ulrich said.

"ULRICH!", Odd shouted annoyed and slapped Ulrich upside the head, "That is one of the most BORING classes in the school!"

"Settle down. Let's just continue getting our revenge.", Aelita said and took control of the keyboard and started to write her revenge story.


End file.
